


Wish

by whenwewereus



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenwewereus/pseuds/whenwewereus
Summary: “You must like me.” Yesung stated.Eunhyuk stares at his hyung before answering, “Of course I like you.” Yesung turns red immediately, not expecting Hyukjae to answer sincerely.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Wish

_ Damn it. _

_ Stop blushing you fool, you’re filming. _

_ Well, technically it’s not your fault that you’re a mess right now…. _

_ I know but still, you’re embarrassing yourself.  _

  
  


Yesung coughs trying to calm himself while ignoring his thoughts.  _ Stupid Eunhyuk. _

Right, Eunhyuk. Lee Hyukjae, the worst person to exist. Okay, that’s a lie. Hyukjae is the best person to exist in his life. He knows that, Hyukjae knows that, heck, everyone knows that. But Hyukjae was the reason why he is a spluttering mess right now.

They were filming Knowing Bros and as per usual, they shared funny stories, memories, jokes. He was teased (he may look upset but he really doesn’t mind the kids bothering him). 

During the last corner which they were playing to get the snacks because God forbid these grown, middle aged men are fighting over food. They were playing the Mixed Music Quiz when a familiar tune started playing. 

“Hyung, I think I heard this before.” Ryeowook says, frowning as he tries to remember the song. Yesung laughs, ruffling his younger friend’s hair.

The latter glared at him for messing his hair. Yesung offers a tiny smile in response.

Yeong Cheol and Sangmin’s buzzer buzzed.

“What’s the answer?” Shindong asked. 

“Are you leaving?” Sangmin glares at Yeongcheol, “Why did you give away that answer.” He whines. 

“Team Super Junior will get it right.” Hodong chimes, Sugeun who was beside him nodded in agreement. 

This time it was Siwon’s buzzer that buzzed. 

“Are you leaf?” He answered unconfidently. “Ah hyung, that’s not the answer.” Kyuhyun smacked Siwon who just smiled sheepishly. 

Everyone was laughing at the ridiculous answer but that was the start of a series of even more ridiculous (and wrong) answers. 

Finally, Donghae and Eunhyuk’s buzzer turned red, blaring loudly. 

Shindong stares at them, “What’s the answer,”

“Are you leaving.” “It has to be you.” 

“Correct, team D&E earns 10 points.” 

Both of them ran to the center and did an impersonation of Yesung. Yesung laughs, not believing the fact that he couldn’t even figure out his own song. 

“Ah it was Yesung’s song.” Kyunghoon asked Heechul. The black hair man smiled, “Yup it is. It’s good right?” 

“Yeah.”

“Ok but Yesung why couldn’t you figure out your song? If you can't, how are we supposed to guess it right.” Sugeun jokes, laughing slightly.

Eunhyuk and Donghae came back to their seats, laughing. 

“Cinderella Stepsister!” 

“You must like me.” Yesung stated. 

Eunhyuk stares at his hyung before answering, “Of course I like you.” Yesung turns red immediately, not expecting Hyukjae to answer sincerely. 

“You’re the best.” Yesung gratefully answers, turning back to the front to hide his red face from Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk stood up to imitate Yesung once more before sitting down to repeat that he does, in fact like his Yesung hyung.

“Of course I like you.”

  
  
  


30 minutes have passed and Yesung is still a mess, face red from blushing at the younger comment. Ryeowook, who is used to this, chooses to ignore his hyung’s antics. 

“There’s nothing better in life but to ignore my lovely older brother.” He had once said.

Eventually, they wrapped up the filming and everyone part ways to go home. The filming was a success. Knowing Bros and the crew were grateful to them. 

Yesung grabbed his stuff and headed to the car. After entering the car he immediately groaned, banging his head to the car seat.  _ Of course,  _ he had to embarrass himself. He continues banging his head for a good 5 minutes, only stopping because he was startled by a familiar cough.

“Uhm, you done?”

“Fucking hell. How long were you here, Hyukjae?” Yesung glares at the younger who had a cheeky smile plastered to his face.  _ Fuck him and his pretty face.  _

Hyukjae laughs. That bastard laughed.

“I was here the whole time, you were probably too busy bashing your head into the car seat to notice me.” Hyukjae moved closer to Yesung. 

“Though, hyung, didn’t I do well? I guessed your song and confessed on national tv my undying love for you.” He smirked. Yesung coughs (again) because fuck, he is embarrassed by how honest Hyukjae can be. Stupid Hyukjae, stupid boyfriend of his. 

“Shut up, I hate you. I was red the whole time.” Yesung whines before wrapping his arm around Hyukjae’s neck

bringing him even closer to Yesung. 

It was Hyukjae’s turn to be embarrassed. “Hyung?”

“Shut up.”

Yesung pressed his lips on the younger, groaning when Hyukjae parted his lips. He tugs on Hyukjae’s hair while the latter grabs his hips, which he was sure it will bruise by the way the younger grips tightly onto it like it was his lifeline. The two continued for a hot minute before they were interrupted by an annoyed Ryeowook.

“My lovely brothers, please continue this later. Yesung hyung, did you forget that your manager is driving me home?” Ryeowook glares at the two before entering the car. 

“Right, sorry Ryeonggu-ah.” Yesung smiles softly, patting the younger’s head. Ryeowook turned and smiled at him. 

“It’s fine hyung. By the way, manager hyung will be here soon.”

Hyukjae who was observing them smiled softly. Of course, only his Jongwoon can make the Ryeowook smile after being annoyed. 

“I think I’ll go now, sorry Ryeonggu. Goodnight you two.” He stood up to leave but before he could even step out, Yesung pulled him in for a quick peck. 

“Goodnight, love you.”

Ryeowook rolled his eyes while the couple exchanged heart eyes with each other.

So how was filming Chul?” Heechul groans, “Jungsoo, didn’t I remind you to never leave me with the kids. I swear to god those bastards want me dead.” Jungsoo, who was petting his dog, looked up and laughed at Heechul. 

Heechul was laying in his bed, going off on a rant about how the seven bastards are out to get him. Heechul was thoroughly annoyed. Jungsoo shakes his head, standing up and heading over to the bed.

“If I don’t know you, I would have believed you, ya know. I know you enjoyed today filming by that stupid smile of yours.” 

“Mmm yeah. It was fun. Hyukjae teased Jongwoon and Jongwoon was flustered the whole time. It was pretty funny.” 

Jungsoo hums, playing with Heechul’s hair. 

“Anyways, shut up and kiss me.” 

  
  
  



End file.
